I Still Want that Essay, Jones
by AnotherBlueScript
Summary: "Jack, you are his teacher; it is wrong!" "No, John, it is not! I love him. We are both legal, consenting adults so please explain, because I, for the life of me, cannot understand what is so 'wrong' about us." Warnings: NC-17 in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Still Want that Essay, Jones.**

**Author: AnotherBlueScript**

**Rating: T (M rated chapters will be noted as so)**

**Summary: "Jack, you are his teacher; it is wrong!" "No, John, it is not wrong. I love him. We are both legal, consenting adults so please explain, because I, for the life of me, cannot understand." Jack Harkness, newly employed lecturer, is on his last chance. Young pupil Ianto Jones has always been unlucky in love... When the pair collide what could possibly go wrong?**

**Warnings: NC-17 in future chapters, language.**

* * *

><p>The desk was empty and, if he was honest, fairly bleak; however, this was no reflection on the university Jack Harkness found himself in. It had elegant, sleek, curved contemporary buildings that were a perfect match to the eccentric, and equally futuristic, man that ruled them.<p>

John Smith.

_A common name for an extraordinary man_, Jack though with a distant smile gracing his tanned features. _The things I did for him. _

Loudly, Jack sighed as he felt suddenly very old, considering the things he _had _done and the things he _had_ gone through for that man, but still he had an inability to hold a grudge. It would not be fair to do so, he believed.

It felt like a different life he had been leading when gallivanting with John around the galaxies, in reality they'd simply delved in some minor shoplifting. Only for Jack the 'minor shoplifting' had escalated causing him to be- for only a short while- out of even John's control.

A short spell in prison gave him the 'kick up the behind' that he needed and luckily John was forgiving and trusting enough to share his time with Jack. The result of his patience: Jack being advised to engage in civilised teacher training over a course of several years. During the course Jack not only gained successful, trustworthy qualifications to get him back on track but also gained a future from a somewhat different source; after 4 years of knowledge gaining hard work John trusted Jack had proved his worth and felt safe in his friend's choices again.

Despite his offer coming as such a shock, Jack had been immensely grateful when his dearest friend offered a job; Jack was a man of little tolerance and had been despising the mere thought of job searching, yet on the other hand, John's invitation came with a stern warning:

"Jack, if I'm to permit you into my department I must be able to trust that you will be accountable for all your actions, yes? And you'll promise to stay clear of everyone? Believe me Jack, this is your one and only chance. I have worked hard for this university; I am taking a big risk allowing you here so no messing around!"

"I promise John. Best behaviour only, you know me!" Jack said with a cheeky smile, but his eyes indicated that he had not taken the warning in vain.

"Yes," John murmured, "that I do Jack, which is precisely why the warning is required…Oh and Jack? Please, go nowhere near Rose. She's… different."

Jack paused for a moment, acknowledging the twist in his gut. "By that, I presume, you mean she's special?"

"Something like that." John muttered, gazing in thought towards the floor.

After a curt nod and a failed attempt at hiding the hurt he felt towards John's ability to ignore what Jack had been so sure they _had_, Jack strode from the room, his recently acquired coat swishing behind him.

* * *

><p>She'd been awake for at least half an hour when her friend first emerged from his bedroom, his eyes were red and she smiled encouragingly. He opened his arms wide and she crossed the room to settle in his embrace: sometimes Ianto Jones woke and needed a hug. It was a fact.<p>

"Oh Toshiko," he sighed into her hair, "what would I do without you?"

"Why you'd shrivel and die, of course!"

He laughed at her gruesome humour. "I very likely would."

She stretched away from his embrace but did not completely pull out of it and rubbed his side comfortingly, when Ianto gave a loud sigh she knew he was preparing for the day and thus stepped back, giving him a moment to organize his thoughts.

Ianto looked as though about to speak then thought better of it with a shake of his head and allowed Toshiko to open conversation: "Are you _sure _you want to go back?"

He blew a long breath from his nose and said slowly, "Tosh, I grieve but do not break. I must continue on."

"Alrighty then, I know you Ianto, when the philosophy comes out you've made up your mind."

"It's not philosophy Tosh, it just sounds like it." He smiled, glad that she didn't try to psychoanalyse him like a certain law student Ianto knew…

Tosh gave Ianto a pointed look but didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead she chose to make a coffee.

"Ah-ah!" Ianto tutted. "Only the king makes the coffee around here."

"Ah I bow before you mighty one, please forgive my sins!" she laughed, gladly slithering into the high stools placed around the island in their flats kitchen as it meant the prospect of Ianto Jones's _legendary_ coffee.

Toshiko watched the man sink into his familiar routine and a smile graced her face as she did; it was a positive sight; it meant Ianto was healthy. Lisa Hallet, Ianto's deceased girlfriend, had been 'caught in a terrible blaze' the exact details of which were still not fully understood and the burn in Ianto's heart was only now beginning to dull. Ianto's favourite coffee shop, 'Coffee Mania', was where the couple had met and he had not stepped a foot closer to the café since Lisa's passing than strictly necessary, and going in was no longer suggested- Ianto's pale face and devastating quiet had silenced the likes of even Gwen Cooper.

Toshiko saw the sign that Ianto was drinking and making coffee as a optimistic one, it meant he was coping and this greatly pleased Tosh as she had lived her own dilemma of problems with love. Her fixation with Owen Harper was only number one on a very long list of problems she faced.

Yet Toshiko was a strong woman, and she understood with a grace so pure that she was not hard done by. It is something people like to believe they often feel and understand but Toshiko really did feel and believe it- she had seen what poverty did to her mother and she had seen what a broken heart had done to her best friend, despite his attempts to hide it. She could honestly say she had never experienced anything close to the gut wrenching ache she knew he felt when Lisa died. All she could hope would be for it to never happen again.

"Yan.._Toh_, okay? Ian_to_." she said at his pointed look.

"Is it really that hard, Tosh?"

"You call me Tosh!"

"Yeah but 'Yan' is not even in my name, technically it would be 'Ian' so… Iain." She giggled. "Don't you _dare _call me Iain!"

"I swear never to call you Iain…Yan."

He smiled, "But really, don't Tosh_iko_."

She laughed and he grinned back. It felt amazing to have a structure again, Ianto thought. The holiday had been killing him; he had not a clue what to do with himself. Extreme running had been the only thing he could find that slashed time and, thanks to it, Ianto was in amazing shape.

He grabbed his coffee mug then looked at the clock and grumbled- he wasn't late, but he knew it would be wise to talk to Mr Ellis before their lecture began because the man had taken a dislike to him from the moment they met and Ianto's lack of attendance in the last term was bound to have wound the lecturer up, despite Ianto's valid excuses.

"Tosh, should I speed drink this or take a flask?"

"Ianto Jones rush something? Well I never!"

He laughed, "Flask it is."

He grabbed the cylindrical thermos and expertly poured the liquid, savouring the rich aroma. He grabbed his satchel bag and yelled a speedy goodbye to Tosh before whooshing from the room.

He crossed the bitterly cold grounds to the dark, gleaming and tall building that was home to the history department. Seeing Owen he gave him a nod and smiled when the man yelled, "Tea-Boy!"

Once he reached the 6th floor after a long spiral staircase, Ianto took a moment to admire that he was not out of breath. However, his new found fitness had not improved how dizzy the Welshman became- but lifts closed in on him and a hatred had grown for them; even the silver doors as they opened made him start.

"JONES? Ianto Jones?" Mr Ellis called, his polished shoes clacking on the ground as he stormed down the corridor.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Jones, with me." Ianto followed uncertainly, he was always nervous when alone with a teacher- lecturer or otherwise. "Your incomplete coursework. I expect it due on Thursday the 8th."

"But Sir, I may not have enough time to complete all this along with other coursework… May I have an extension, please Sir? You know I would never ask unless necessary."

He sneered, "I understand history may not be the _only _think you are studying however it is your main subject. Your titbits on the side are for your free time alone. And as such I do not appreciate the news about your musical lesson."

"Sorry, Sir, my music lesson?"

"Yes, Jones, the one you feel the need to interrupt classes for."

"Sir, I am afraid you must be mistaken." he replied, "Mr Ellis, I-"

"Sir, Jones. We use the word 'Sir' in this establishment."

Ianto almost yelled, "But _Sir_ I do remember one time you mentioned wanting originality to our speech, 'a little flow of the tongue' was the phrase I believe was used?" He stopped at the sight of Ellis's face and continued through tightly gritted teeth. "Sorry Sir, I must have misunderstood; however, I think you have misunderstood as well- I do not do music."

"A new man is here. Harless or something. I was told that a place for your 'lessons' had become available."

"Oh, Sir, that was last year I required lessons."

"Well then, boy. You'd best be running down to Harless and telling him so- he's expecting you, oh, look at that," Ellis said with a wicked grin, "he wanted you around about now."

Ianto growled a little. "Then I must be off, lucky music is in this building. Thank you for the work, Sir."

He fled from the man's sight and pounded down the stairs and along a landing to music where he was met my Miss Jones, the singing teacher.

"Hello there, Ianto! Here to meet our newest teacher? I didn't know you were a music man."

"If I am to be honest, Miss Jones, I'm not. I'm here to tell Mr… Sorry, Ellis- I mean Mr Ellis was not sure of his name."

"Our new teacher? Harkness, but he'll tell you that himself." She laughed. Ianto didn't understand, but he smiled graciously anyway. "He will be in room 506."

"Ah, thanks. I've got to tell him that I'm unavailable for lessons this year- it was a year ago I requested them."

"A lot can change in a year, eh?" Martha Jones replied, not thinking of how true it was for Ianto.

"Yes, yes it can, Miss Jones."

"Oh, Ianto I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, really, I am okay."

Her eyes had softened slightly and now gave the impression of respectful sadness. "Good, keep your spirits up Ianto. You're a truly special lad- I'm not surprised that she loved you."

Ianto smiled, "Not as much as I loved her." He admitted with a heavy heart. "Anyway. Off we go, busy times!"

Martha groaned. "Too busy for my liking Ianto! I'm too young to teach people the same age as me!"

Ianto laughed, "Dr Smith is very good at employing young ones, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is. Donna, sorry, Miss Noble, believes that it is because once we can finally live on Mars he wants us to all be alive to see it!"

Ianto laughed, "He's mad, Miss."

"Yes, Ianto he is. But, as you said: busy times; places to go, people to meet!"

Ianto bid her farewell and headed to 506. Once there he flattened his shirt then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a confident voice boomed.

Ianto cautiously opened the door and gulped at the sight that met him- not only was the room a complete mess, but the man had been smoking. His open window did nothing to hide the smell.

Ianto choked a low, "Jesus!" escaping from his lips.

"Hey there, you alright, I-anto?"

"It's- It's Yanto- like it's w-with a 'Y'."

"Oh, sorry." He beamed, patting Ianto on the back. "You alright there?"

Ianto blinked a few times, still doubled over and not quite sure who he was talking to. "You understand, Sir, that in Britain it is a criminal offence to smoke in a public place?"

"Yeah I know, sorry about that. Just got a craving."

"To smoke," he paused to gain a breath and begin to rise from his slouched, cough induced position, "for all the tea in C-Chi-China, Sir?"

Ianto's witty response came out as a choke. But, this time it was for completely different reasons.

His blood had rushed south.

The man in front of him took his breath away, he was beautiful, and, oh, Ianto wanted to take him right there.

He cleared his throat and straightened, rising to his fullest height. The man gave him an appraising look and was clearly about to comment when, with a shake of his tanned head, he stopped himself.

Jack's sighed to himself; his retort was hard to swallow down it was so flirtatious, and he struggled with controlling his voice when he did speak. "I..Hello there then, Yaunto."

Shifting slightly Ianto explained. "Yanto. It is 'yan' as if it rhymed with 'man' and 'toe' like on your foot."

"Okay," Jack beamed as he began to form the word, "Ymanteo. But with no 'm' so…Yanto."

"Kinda, less stress on the Yan though."

"Yaanto."

"That was more stress on the 'Yan' rather that less, Sir."

Jack's eyebrows flew to his hairline, "Sir? Am I old or something?"

"No, no, Sir, I mean Mr Harkness."

"Mr Harkness? Mr? That is for those in their early thirties, Yunto."

Ianto exhaled at the man's profound inability to pronounce his name; however, his American accent did nothing to displease Ianto slightly lower down. In fact, Ianto thought, that could get a little uncomfortable: he changed his train of thought from how he wanted to thrust the American against the wall and keep him there until he was moaning Ianto's name, preferably correctly, to how old the man could actually be.

He wasn't in his early thirties and can't have been in his forties because he did not want to be 'Sir' but Ianto did not see him being as old as late thirties and mid-thirties simply did not seem correct. So, he must be in his twenties, Ianto concluded, probably late twenties. Then again, late thirties wasn't that old, so perhaps he was in-between his thirties and forties. Or perhaps he _was _in mid-thirties? Ianto close to groaned and gave up, the man's beauty either hid his age or floundered it.

"So.." Ianto mumbled, "what do I call you?"

"Jack. That's what I called my lecturers, actually that is not quite true; I didn't call them Jack, obviously, but it was first names." He badly joked.

In truth, Jack had called all his lecturers sir, but the kinkiness of Ianto calling him sir was too much for Jack to bare and first names were the only solution flying to mind. He made a mental note to make sure that other students called him Jack. Then, as things below were spiralling out of control, he swiftly sat down and indicated that Ianto should too.

"Jack." Ianto said bluntly and awkwardly, he knew most teachers names and sometimes used them but straight way, while he still had no clue about this man, felt a little odd. Still, it was better that Mr Ellis's harsh ways. "I no longer.." Ianto began, pausing when he thought of the previous stir in his pants and how he already longed for this man, but permitting sense to strike he continued, "I no longer wish to play the piano."

"Oh." Jack stated, crestfallen. "Well then, do you want to cancel our lessons? I hope it was not the smoking that put you off?"

"No, but Mr Hark- sorry Jack, I would advise you to never do that again and also do boot the fags- they are terribly disgusting, in my opinion." Ianto paused, slightly stunned, and was about to apologise for being so blunt when Jack whole heartedly replied.

"So you don't find them sexy?"

Ianto was at first taken aback, and while he revelled the flirtation it was a very direct approach that he knew should have made him uncomfortable. His reply was on the tip of his tongue when the classroom door was swung open.

"Jack could I-" Mr Smith stilled as he saw Ianto's flustered face, then turned to glare snapping, "Jack!" loudly whilst sparing Ianto a second glance. "Do come to my office now. I mean it Jack. Now!"

Ianto turned his head quickly from the doorway in which Mr Smith had only a moment ago vacated, to Jack, who had a decidedly confused and fearful look on his face. He turned to smile at Ianto, but it was a weak, resigned smiled and his eyes told a story of an awaited and accepted fate.

"Well then, Yaunto, it was lovely meeting you but I am afraid we have to part." Jack said feeling far more saddened by the fact than he let on.

"Yes, Si-Jack. Good luck with Mr Smith."

"Yes, yes. Thank you." He acknowledged as he stepped out the door and began to run after the man. He was unsure what could be wrong; focussing on anything was hard due to the lust filling his brain. A more beautiful man Jack had never seen before, that was for sure. He had to keep Ianto Jones learning piano… That was if he was keeping his job, of course.

At that thought, Jack ran a little faster.

**Adoring it? Loathing it? Reviews would be much loved, hell, reading would be loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, thank you, thank you, thank you! I never expected the response I received for this story! And I could gush forever but on with the story… Hope this chapter is good!**

* * *

><p>He paced nervously, his arms straining at his sides. The desire to punch someone, something, anything- <em>himself<em>- was becoming irrepressible. The burn in his head had fizzled and bubbled until it was a wash of searing hot, aching irritation.

_You never really tried to make things right did you? _He taunted himself, bouncing on the balls of his feet ready for a fight. His blood was pounding in his ears, racing faster and faster, waiting for the door to open when- BAM. He would land a right hook, force the man to obey him and raid the room; there was bound to be something of use in there, whether it was smack or simply money. Anything was valuable.

If the door would just open. If he could only launch himself inside. If he could only move. If he wasn't so restrained, so _useless_.

Jack jumped up from his seat his hands yanking his deep brown hair- pulling in an effort to stop the painful and resented nightmare forming in his mind. It wouldn't go away? Why couldn't he forget?

He flung his fists to his sides clenching hard and wanting to pound them into the waiting room wall.

A crack resounded through the room and he cautiously brought his hand to his face; _next time, Harknes, don't clench quite so hard_. _Actually, next time__**, **__get over it_!

The young man struggling to contain himself began to fade; the sight mentally hurt a little less with every ounce of physical hurt Jack inflicted on himself. It was the only way, he knew from experience.

As he tugged a little harder, blinked slightly faster, balled his fists –still in his hair- even tighter, clenched his muscles a dash more, and as he sunk his teeth into his gum till he drew blood the image disappeared.

Only once he was a raggedly breathing, bloody mouthed mess did Jack remember the worst thing.

He had not hallucinated. It was a memory. That boy was him. He raided that room. He felt the adrenalin rush. Jack was the one who got arrested. Jack was the one who couldn't control himself.

It hit him with sharp clarity that really, he hadn't changed a bit.

Jack was as unpredictable as ever: perhaps, he mused with a heart saddened due to this discovery, that this was why John wanted him gone.

* * *

><p>Ianto slumped in the seat and coughed a little more at the smoke. It really was a disgusting habit and if Ianto ever caught a lung disease of any variety he would curse all smokers to hell and back. His father was a smoker. His father loved a good smoke. When he was young, Ianto vowed to never smoke.<p>

He groaned a long breath out through his nose and then rubbed his hands over his face- what was he to do? Now the man was gone Ianto's thoughts were returning to real life and he was no longer on his cloud nine high from the man's beauty.

His first thought was that perhaps today was his 'out of character day' as his mother had claimed everyone had once in a while. It was a shock, admittedly a confidence boosting one, but a shock nonetheless because he, Ianto Jones- clean cut hair, quiet, polite and private- had flirted with his new, male, lecturer. A stupider move could not have been made. Ianto jumped up and groaned at his own idiocy. A teacher? Flirting with a teacher? That was… frankly, never a great sign. Not that said teacher had minded. In fact, Ianto distinctly remembered a mention of looking 'sexy' and the lecturer was certainly confident in his own-

Then it came.

If there is a first thought that implies there is a second to follow it. And Ianto's second thought flooded him with a much more unwelcome feeling.

Lisa.

Guilt.

Ianto immediately left the classroom.

* * *

><p>John stormed around his office- his bloody 'companion'- Jack had looked so promising; John had wholeheartedly believed he could trust the man.<p>

"But oh no, he's Jack bloody Harkness. He'll shag anything that moves, John you idiot what made you think you could trust him around students? Really, despite your reputation you can be quite the idiot." John thought aloud. "Damn your loyalties- that man will ruin your university and turn the promising students to maniacs! What were you thinking? Silly, silly, silly!"

He heard a bang and knew that Jack was becoming impatient and he could guess at the mans claustrophobia. He closed his eyes- his serious face in place John opened the door.

Jack leaped towards him. To John's surprised Jack did not try to make his excuses instead he took the initiative and calmly sat down. John could tell that Jack had at least taken this part seriously.

"Here," John said as he grabbed a tissue, "For your mouth, that's a lot of blood Jack..?"

In reply to John's unspoken question Jack grimaced, "being out there… waiting for your door to open… reminded me of my time with John- you know – the other John."

"Like I could forget, he's responsible for all this, Jack."

Jack scoffed in a way which suggested he felt much disagreement to his friends comment. There was a silence as he dabbed his mouth. Once the blood was gone he crumpled the bloody tissue in his hand and lay back, resigned, in John's armchair. "John… what did I do?" Jack attentively asked.

John's expression changed from disappointed to, in an instant, shocked, that had been the one thing he had not expected Jack to say. "What? What..." he frowned harder, growing more confused by the moment, "What?"

"Why am I here, just to confirm it?"

"J-Jack, I…_what?_" he said slowly.

"Why am I here? Is it the smoking because that was just a mishap and I swear it will not happen again- I did boot the fags, honest."

"Jack…You _don't know _why you are here?"

Jack gave John a look as if to say, 'obviously' then (as he remembered John was his boss) hurriedly looked down.

John slowly crossed to sit behind his desk and shake himself back to his serious-mode. "Jack, as a member of the teaching staff here at The Academy of Relatable Dramatic and Intellectual Skills, otherwise known as TARDIS, you must understand the teacher-student relationship. Jack do you believe that your behaviour with student Ianto Jones was correct?"

"I do not know what was wrong with it, if that helps?"

"Jack. Lecturers and teachers of any form are here to teach pupils and give them advice once in a while. They do not _flirt_ with them or indulge in any relationships with them other that the expected and educationally associated one. Do you understand this Jack?"

"Yeahh…"

John sighed; he'd forgotten how sex was like breathing to Jack- something he never thought about in great depth. "Jack. When I entered that classroom were you or were you not chatting to Ianto Jones in a manner that was laired in innuendos?"

"I would not say _laired _as such, but there were a few.. we had a bit of fun."

"Jack.." John warned.

"Yeah, what the hell; I flirted with Ianto Jones. There were some innuendos but all was enthusiastically returned and the boy had a good humour- it was fun. Are you trying to tell me that when a sexy Welshman crosses the threshold of my classroom I should _not _complement him?"

"No, Jack, you shouldn't! I would say I accept most things about you, I forgave you for your past and I accept many of your behavioural faults," John ignored Jack's affronted look, "and I move on. But, I will not accept you engaging in anything sexual with my students and if I ever see a boy, or girl, flustered like Ianto Jones was when I walk into your classroom again I will be forced to report the incident."

John knew he was going a little far in threatening to report Jack but if he allowed Jack away with even flirting there could be no telling the end result. Jack had to be pin-pointed and squashed when it came to his faults- otherwise he would be a repeat offender. John could not allow that in his university and he understood that to Jack, sex with a student really was nothing bad so thus felt the need to hit the nail on the head. _Firmly_.

"John, come _on_, I suggested a little bit of… I don't even know! I don't believe I even did suggest anything! And really, all I did was flirt the tiniest bit. Maybe there was _one _comment made! It's not like a fucked him over my desk or anything."

"Jesus Jack!" John shouted, "Do you not understand the risk I took offering you a job? Huh? Ianto Jones is a pupil, you are a teacher. It. Is. Not. Allowed. Accept this Jack and do what you want in your own time but keep your private life _away _from your work. Under no circumstances must you permit a pupil to feel for you in anyway other than a professional one: if they do, you must tell them no and you're sorry but it won't ever happen."

"John…" Jack said, sounding quietly offended and disappointed at John's extremely untrusting tone, "I wasn't going to have sex with him."

"I know, Jack, I _do_ know..." he rubbed his forehead, having stood up and was now staring out the window. "I am sorry for yelling Jack- but I do not take it back."

"But I wasn't going to-"

"I _know!_ Only I cannot risk it. Don't ever make me yell like that again, Jack. You can go; do you want me to send Jones to you?"

"No.. I'll get him myself.. don't look at me like that, John!" Jack said and a hint of anger laced his tone but no threat. "I understood the rules of coming here and I am immensely grateful, only… to flirt.. it is not a big thing for me. I'll stop, really, I will." Jack stood and began to head for the door, "Anyway, I believe Jones is leaving me, so there shall be no matter with him…But," Jack began with a cheeky glint, "I can still call him sexy- not to his face?"

John smirked, unable to contain it; he was relieved Jack felt he could still say such things in front of him. "Yes, Jack, but be wary, others may not have the same view as you on pupils and teachers discussing each other in a personal way."

"No problem, John..Uh… Where is Yuanto?"

"Ianto, Jack."

"Ugh! Yanto then. Where is he?"

"He'll be in," John murmured, checking on the database, "history. 3 floors up, Mr Ellis- watch out with him Jack. Ellis is an older man."

"Okay, thanks John. And it's Yanto yeah?"

"You stress the Y too much. But you're right-ish."

Jack smiled and dashed from the room, dumping his soiled tissue as he went.

* * *

><p>"Jones." Ellis barked, "The Tsar's son- what illness did he have?"<p>

"Haemophilia, Sir."

Ellis frowned and glowered, clearly he had expected Ianto to not be listening. In truth, Ianto's thoughts had, despite his attempts, continued to stray in the direction of Jack Harkness only the question asked was basic Russian history and Ianto, being a man of much knowledge, had taken a well-educated guess.

"Moving on." Ellis snapped. "Now, Nicholas was closely related to our focus, how? Mrs Fleming?"

"Because he was-" Lara Fleming began, however she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

A moment later, Ianto's heart had stopped. Jack Harkness, the subject of his current desires, had just stepped into the room and after a brief scan of the students his eyes settled on Ianto.

"Mr Ellis, could I borrow Jones, please?"

Ellis scowled darkly, but sadly it was not his place to stop his most detested student from suffering the boredom he knew his classes involved so reluctantly he nodded, "Yes, Harless. Take him away."

Jack frowned at the mispronunciation of his name, but the atmosphere in the drab classroom was one he wished to escape soon and he did not waste time correcting his colleague. Once Ianto had collected his books and followed Jack outside, they both slumped in relaxation.

"He teaches 'intense' classes, sir."

"Jack." He prompted, "Remember to call me Jack."

"Sorry.. I call most 'Sir' but I will try, Jack."

Jack smiled, "If it really causes you a problem I can be Sir, only it makes me feel old."

"Jack.. May I ask how old you are? I know we aren't meant to talk to our teachers like that but… well, I have a friendly relationship with most teachers."

"Ianto," Jack paused hoping he had articulated the boy's name correctly, "I think that, as most lecturers here are young, that is understandable. I'm 28, but 29 rather soon. Too soon for my liking!"

"Ah, may I say you do not look a day older, in fact, Jack, I would have guessed a little younger!" Ianto smiled, trying to engage in their previous small flirtation again.

Jack wanted to leer, to comment back, to join the beautiful man before him in a conversation of innuendos. But he couldn't. It would be 'wrong'. "I am not sure that is entirely an appropriate thing to say, Jones. I may be young but I am still your teacher." Jack really struggled to get the words out, but hopefully they sounded more genuine than he believed.

The shock and hurt on the students face was evident if only for a moment, once Ianto regained control it was carefully concealed under a blank mask which showed nothing. "Sorry, Sir."

Jack easily chose to ignore the use of the word 'Sir' rather than Jack- the tension between the men was strong and Jack could tell the hurt he had inflicted. It was natural that the relationship should turn formal.

There was an awkward silence that stretched on as the men continued down the corridor. When they reached the stairs, Jack could no longer contain it. "Look.." he paused, hands on hips as the student turned to face him from the step below, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound as it did."

"No, you were correct. I should be sorry- I made an inappropriate comment. I never should have asked let alone said what I did."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Jack asked, as he moved to join Ianto on the lower step then he spoke again as he moved onwards, "Because I don't. I believe that you should be able to have a trusting relationship with your teacher and that you should be able to talk to them. So, Ianto, _I_ am sorry for being rude." Then to change the conversation topic.. "I also believe that no class should be taught in the uncomfortable atmosphere I just felt in Mr Ellis's class. Do you learn much in your history lessons, Ianto?"

"I learn a little, Sir."

"Do you think Ellis is a good teacher?"

"Yes, yes I do." At Jack's startled look Ianto explained. "What I think is that Mr Ellis is a good teacher that has given up."

"How so, Jones?"

"He clearly was once passionate about his subject only now he doesn't really know how to…" Ianto trailed off, a confused look appearing suddenly on his face.

"How to…?" Jack prompted.

"Why.. Why are you asking me this, Sir?"

Jack paused on the staircase, startled by the question. "I.. I..um.. I don't know." Jack said as if realising it himself- he was blatantly insulting a colleague. He slumped onto the step he'd been stood on and groaned. "Sorry, Jones."

Ianto looked down on the man sat on the step with his chin resting on his hands and frowned. Timidly, as Ianto had never been in a situation like this before, he sat next to his teacher. "Sir… are you okay, Sir?"

"Yes, Ianto I am fine. Just…" Jack shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"May I ask a question?"

Jack scoffed and nodded. "Of course,"

"Is this about what Dr Smith said?"

Jack almost smiled; he had a feeling Ianto would be good at analysing and understanding situations. After all, who else would say that Ellis was a successful teacher when all his students were close to death by boredom?

Ianto saw the smile and stood up. "Well, Sir." He stretched out his hand to pull the man up. "Dr Smith knows what he is doing as he runs a whole university alone, however, if you want to, as I believe you put it, allow your students to be 'comfortable' in your classes then I strongly suggest that you try a little less hard to obey the man."

"And what, may I inquire, made you so knowledgeable on these state of affairs?"

"I know everything, Sir!"

Jack grinned contagiously and grasped his student's hand to lift himself up. "Okay then," he gestured down the corridor, "lead the way."

They strode together in, this time, a deeply un-awkward quiet and only spoke when they reached Jack's room.

"Right then, I collected some air freshener on the way back from John's..Do I have to call him Dr Smith? Weird."

The Welshman at his side smirked and followed him through into the classroom, managing not to choke and instead he helped to freshen the air by cracking the few unopened windows open.

"Thanks," Jack breathed, "and I hopefully won't need your help again."

"Hopefully."

"So, music, where were we?"

"Um..Sir, I was saying that perhaps I no longer required piano lessons. I asked last year and I was told that I must wait. I had forgotten all about the lessons until now, I must admit."

"Ah, now are you wishing to cancel our lessons?"

"Um.." Ianto thought, he didn't want to answer straight away…

He knew that he was attracted to the man before him- the fact that he had been on his mind all morning was a definite sign of this and Ianto did have a curiosity about music. However, he had given up his hopes of piano and his attraction to the teacher was a direct reason to _not _engage in one-on-one lessons with him. What if anything were to happen? It was not that the teacher was male, as gender did not really matter to Ianto; it was that he was his teacher. Not only could nothing ever happen but it was _wrong_. Ianto sighed; he would have to quit the lessons. It wasn't right to fancy your teacher: especially when the man seemed to be lost on how to teach his students with a correct professional relationship and not a flirty one- which was undoubtedly second nature to Jack.

"Sir… I requested music lessons last year and as it happens I now have a very busy schedule. So, sorry but no, I shall not be having lessons. Perhaps, later in the year," Ianto found himself saying, "I could ask for them again?" _Bloody hell man! Don't be so desperate._

"Of course, I would be happy to assist in _any_ needs you had," Jack said then, halfway through a leer, shook himself together, "to do with the musical form… obviously!" Jack nervously chuckled.

Ianto gave him a strange look, he had never met a man so comfortable in his own skin, yet so confused. "Right then, best be off, Sir."

"Yes," Jack stood and opened the door, "good so see you, Jones, and thank you for the assistance with the.. um.. smoke."

"Not a problem, Sir." Ianto smiled and bowed his head slightly in recognition.

After striding from the door and hearing it close Ianto breathed deeply and collapsed against the wall. He tried to ground himself and focus his thoughts; the fresh air helped to clear the man he found so irresistible from his mind. He was deeply disappointed that he had to leave Jack's class. Then again, if he were to be utterly honest with himself then he would admit it was an emotion far stronger that disappointment that he felt.

And Ianto didn't understand it.

Once Ianto had left the room Jack collapsed into his chair and swivelled to stare out the window and the students mulling around. He tried to centre his brain and work out his plan for the day but all he could think was of how he had an outrageous fear of his newest student: he wanted to run and hide. Could his irrational, extremely sudden and forbidden want for Ianto cause him to slip? Considering that he essentially forgot all of John's angrily threatened words whist alone with Ianto this did not sound like the most improbable situation… If this were so then perhaps it was a good thing that Ianto had declined his teaching offer? Then Jack felt his heart sink once more and he knew that the _ridiculously deep_ sadness he felt was going to ache every time he saw Ianto Jones.

And Jack didn't understand it.

**Good? Bad? ... Ugly? Wasn't too sure of the whole staircase scene, as it is now called, but heyho! My biggest fear was that I haven't shown that the boys both want and don't want this :/ Enough of me! Mar sin leat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just to say I'm _so_ sorry for the lateness and that Ianto's subject choices were the first things that came to mind…**

* * *

><p>Nervous to the point his hands were shaking Ianto Jones watched as the man he had dreamt for 8 days about walked, with purpose, across the yard. Directly towards Ianto.<p>

He noticed his hands were sweaty, his heart racing, blood pounding in his ears, a blush shooting up his neck and realised that paranoia was settling in. Someone must be able to see him now, how many days had it been? How could no one have acknowledged the way he reacted when 'Jack Harkness' was mentioned? Let alone when the man in question was somewhere to be seen. Ianto would tense and his breathing would rasp, for hours afterwards he could still be recovering. It was ridiculous. His attraction to this teacher was absurd and he knew it was wrong, but it was something that was growing to be uncontainable.

Ianto had begun to yearn for the man; his desire was dangerously becoming an obsession. To think that only weeks ago he was stood in Jack's classroom flirting with him yet telling him he did not want lessons seemed mad. How had he denied the attraction? It felt like butterflies in, not only his stomach, but all of his body. His head became a flustered mess and he would be incapable of holding a conversation if Jack was anywhere near.

He tried to convince himself that this was another reason to stay away from Jack. Losing control frightened Ianto, more than that. Terrified him. And if he were with Jack in any way from pupil to…Christ, to his lover, Ianto wondered how he would survive with the panic that overcame him.

This terror was the only thing keeping Ianto from Jack, he was honestly unsure if he could live like that- every time he had a music lesson, or saw Jack he would become mental mush.

And Jack was still walking towards him-

And he'd picked up a pace-

And Ianto's heart was racing-

And Jack was _definitely_ approaching him-

And Ianto really couldn't handle it-

But by-God he wanted to have Jack _right fucking now_-

But NO!-

He _can't_ -

Then it hit Ianto-

He hadn't spoken to Jack recently. So why would Jack be coming to him?

Jack was scared, more scared than he had ever been in his life and Jack had done many scary things. He was boldly ignoring John's vicious words in doing what he was about to do.

Jack hated lying to John. Or more.. _Had _hated lying to John.

But now his mind had reached the point where this… problem had to end. Jack had to solve whatever was going on with Ianto Jones. He had seen the boy looking at him and he'd seen the boy's reaction to when he was around, even when Jack was in a situation completely unrelated to his. Ianto seemed to search him out, target him. God almighty, Jack, for the first time ever, felt naked and vulnerable when someone was near.

Ianto was unlike a person Jack had ever met before. He had good looks and Jack appeared to be the _first_ to notice this. None of the girls, or boys, around him looked the Welshman's way. Ianto seemed to shrink into the shadows.

To Jack's mind the only positive to his hidden presence was that no one had notice his eyes roaming the grounds to find the teacher who he clearly had an attraction to.

The worst thing about the situation was that while all the goggling was going on from Ianto end on Jack's he was relishing the fact that he was doing something that was, in John's words, 'wrong'.

Jack had never been one for rules, he was far better at breaking them. _That _is why he strode over to Ianto, who was starting to hyperventilate.

"Jones!" he beamed.

Ianto tried to speak but was met by silence. He coughed. Then tried again but his voice was weak, "Sir?"

Jack smiled in reply.

And realised he hadn't a clue what to say…

Bollocks.

"Um, yes, Ianto.. Lessons!" he grinned, having found something to converse about, "Have you had any second thoughts about them?"

Ianto felt like he had just been told he was playing the lead role and had a script thrust in his hand then taken away again in a matter of seconds as he was pushed into the blaring spotlight.

Bollocks.

"I um…" His mind worked in a rush, but Ianto was on what he had grown to call his 'Cloud Jack High' and could, right now, only see the positive of being with the man. In an uncontrolled gush that he would furiously blush at later Ianto stated that he would love to continue lessons and was in fact planning to talk to Jack that very day about them. At least, that's what he believed he had said.

"Oh really? Wow, I honestly didn't expect that." Jack grinned, overwhelmed by the Welshman's rush to speak. He could not help but find the way he tumbled over his words adorable. "I never actually filled up your lessons, so I could still teach you those periods… If that'd be okay?"

"Uh, yes, sir. That'd be great." Ianto blinked many times, trying to focus himself. "Sorry, I'm a little.. dazed."

Jack chuckled, "I'd noticed- I have that effect on some people. And, just to clarify, you only want to learn piano?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You think?"

"Well.. I don't know how smoothly this will go, perhaps I'll be terrible."

"Oh no Ianto, under my watch," Jack just refined from winking, "you'll do simply fine."

Ianto grinned impishly, attempting and failing to keep his control. "I am sure I will, Sir."

Their conversation was then brought to a halt when Ianto was nudged in the arm, "Ianto, Ianto?"

Ianto frowned partly from irritation that his conversation with Jack had been interrupted but also in utter confusion. Why was Gwen Cooper taking to him? She usually blanked Ianto.

The reason became clear when she turned her fluttering eyelashes to Jack. "Oo, Mr Harkness, I didn't see you there."

Ianto turned back to Jack, disbelieve carefully masked in his eyes, he bowed his head to hide his smirk when he saw Jack's struggle to keep his obviously fake smile in place. He could feel the sigh and resignation in Jack's tense body and heard the plastic irritation in his voice when he spoke.

"Gwen, hi there…" Jack spoke through carefully unclenched teeth. "Sorry, I was just talking to Ianto here.." Jack indicated in a desperate tone that he tried so hard to mask, but from the smothered simper he could feel radiating from Ianto's stooped head the boy must have seen through the act.

"Oh… Ianto doesn't do music, Mr Harkness. If you wanted something I would happily oblige?"

Ianto brought his fist into his mouth to stop the snort threatening to escape at Gwen's _slutty_ invitation.

He felt as though he should be jealous but something inside Ianto told him, had always told him when he thought about it, that Jack flirted with him for a reason slightly more than the fun he'd gained a reputation with other students for having. Ianto's stifled laughter stopped when he had this thought, it had never come into his head before… but why _would_ Jack want Ianto?

Ianto was nothing special, he didn't consider himself ugly but he didn't consider himself a beauty either. And when compared to Jack.. well, they were in completely different leagues.

Ianto was quite reserved, and Jack dazzled with confidence that Ianto had confirmed must be contagious considering the way he, himself, had acted around Jack.

Then again, was Ianto reserved around Jack?

No.

Jack's contagious confidence made Ianto someone utterly different.

It hit Ianto square in the face that he was what he feared being- out of his _usual _and_ reserved _control- when around Jack… And Jack had liked this. Jack had been attracted to it, or so his actions showed.

Jack either liked someone Ianto was not, or didn't even like him as much as Ianto had believed. But that was something for the long hours at night when he couldn't sleep. Right now, Ianto had to bring himself out of his miniature crisis and face the one that Gwen was bringing.

"But Ianto doesn't _do_ music. He can't."

"Well, Gwen, perhaps he's changed his mind. He is, after all, taking lessons with me." Jack pointed out.

"But Ianto can't stand music- it's like this coffee shop. We never go to it anymore because Ianto can't, and he can't play music anymore either."

"Gwen," Jack's brows had furrowed, "what are you taking about?"

"I think that's enough Gwen!" Ianto interrupted, panic flaring in his eyes but hidden everywhere else. "Come on.. Andy is leaving; you have a law lesson now don't you?"

"Yeah I do but that's in, like, 20 minutes-"

"Bye, bye Gwen!" Ianto said, pushing her gently away from Jack, "Um.. Tosh.. we need to go!"

Tosh turned, surprised, "We do?" at Ianto's glare she nodded, "Oh yes… um we do! We're going to that, um.. thing.. Yeah, let's go!"

Ianto grabbed his bag, "Sorry Sir. Must go." Ianto smiled quickly and grabbed Tosh rushing her to leave.

"Ianto, hold on."

"Sorry!"

Jack grabbed his bicep and spun him round, "Ianto, why was Gwen saying you 'can't' play music?"

"I.. I am not sure, sir. I really have to go now." and with that he stole his arm from Jack and hurried with Toshiko into one of the music buildings.

As soon as they were out of Jack's sight Tosh glared daggers at Ianto. "What on earth was that about?"

"Gwen." he stated, "It wasn't really anything too important. But it wasn't a conversation I wanted to have."

"Was it.. Was is about Lisa, Ianto?"

The Welshman bit his lip, eyes watering at the corners. "Yeah." He blinked the tears away and straightened. "Gwen was caring enough to remind me of something I was trying to forget."

Tosh stroked her friends arm, sensing that he did not want to go into to the details. "Come on, let's talk about something different. That teacher Harkness, he's a looker!"

Ianto grinned and laughed to hide his fright that Tosh might have realised he had noticed however, when she, quite randomly, changed the topic he relaxed.

"Should we go get some food, Ianto? I'm still terrified you don't eat enough. You realise that salads aren't nearly nutritious enough?"

Ianto shrugged, Toshiko's word having no effect on him; she'd said it a billion times before but it wouldn't change him. Ianto smiled, it was the way he was wired.

* * *

><p>Jack watched the confusing boy walk away and decided, in the spur of the moment, that he needed to find out what Gwen was talking about. From her words it sounded as though Ianto had an inability to play music, but there was nothing wrong with Ianto- or he would not be allowed to ask for lessons.<p>

Jack rushed to his office where he loaded his computer and searched Ianto Jones. The boy was bright and studying history and English literature. Ianto had taken 7 months out of school and had only returned this term. He was listed as having spoken to a councillor who he left within the third session, Jack smiled at that.

Being an ex-convict Jack had met many therapists and councillors, all of whom seemed snooty and Jack despised so much so that he, very literally spat at one of them. Jack laughed at the memory.

"The look on her face," he chuckled to himself, twisting his pen in-between his fingers.

"Whose face?" a voice asked from the door way.

"John!" Jack said, swivelling in his chair to face his friend. "I was just talking to myself."

"Why," John frowned, "are you looking at Ianto Jones? I told you to be careful with Ianto, Jack. Don't go snooping. I thought he left?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. But he's coming back and I wanted to do some research. He's got Anxiety."

"Yes, Jack he does. So don't, okay? Just don't!"

Jack grinned. "Here, I can relate to the kid. You think there is no one mental in prison? My cellmate was a complete nutter." Thinking of how he was totally disobeying John in making this promise he continued, "I swear I won't snog him or flirt with him."

Jack _had_, when he first considered it, felt bad about lying to John but now.. he was getting the familiar rush from lying and deceiving people that had put him in the slammer the first time.

"I hope you keep that promise, Jack. For your own sake." John warned as he retreated from the doorway.

Jack took a deep sigh and returned, with a smile, to Ianto's folder.

* * *

><p>The next day Ianto Jones headed down the music corridor to Jack Harkness's office.<p>

He was terrified.

He had slept terribly for worrying where he stood with the attractive teacher. For many hours he had puzzled over whether he was good enough for the teacher and if Jack wanted him as much as Ianto wanted Jack. After the long night he had woken, after finally falling into an hour long sleep, and come to the conclusion that he did not care anymore. Something in Ianto's mind was forcing him to forget his worries and simply let the relationship go on its own accord. Which was extremely unusual for Ianto. He liked things organised and if he did not have a structured plan he often could not keep his control for too long but with the Jack situation… Everything appeared to be so out there yet so strong that Ianto's mind told him it was beyond his control.

The only firm idea in his mind was that he enjoyed flirting with Jack and Jack very much enjoyed flirting with Ianto. Possibly more so that his other students, but that prospect was not yet a fact.

He'd reached the door. He hovered and for a moment, just one moment, he wanted to run away. Loose himself in running like he had done after… after Lisa's death.

But that was only for a moment.

Because after a shake of his head to expel the thought Ianto Jones knocked on the teacher whom he had an undeniable and _so freaking immoral _attraction to.

"Jones!" Jack cried, "How are we today?"

"I am fine Sir, and you?"

"I'm all the better for having such a delightful student in my company," Jack laughed, "I'll just collect a few thing and we'll head down to the classroom."

"Very good, Sir." Ianto patiently waited. Jack took only a moment- then he was brushing 'casually' against Ianto, their eyes meeting as he did so, to leave the room and shown the way to their classroom.

"This room is only free on certain days. Means we'll have to do theory in my office at times." Jack noticed Ianto's gulp, "It can get a bit… hot in there so I've asked for a new room, an airy one. Big." He paused, allowing Ianto to recover from the sensual tone of his voice on the word 'hot' and the stress on 'big'. "I might get a classroom. John.. Doc Smith said that my room was only temporary."

Ianto's head moved in acknowledgement as they entered the classroom, there was a piano along the side of a pillar which was, oddly enough, place in roughly the middle of the room. The window was covered with a wooden blind and the room darkened because of this, there was a computer, projector and screen opposite the piano and other racks of instruments. Some cupboards in the left of the room were home to violins, cellos, bassoons and the like.

Jack moved to the blinds and cracked them open, light streamed in. "So I was thinking we'll start with simple stuff. You could play me anything you know." He shrugged, as though wondering if his own suggestion was worthy. Ianto was pleased to see that the plan was debateable; despite his polite manor Ianto hated being ordered what to do. But this offer he accepted as the idea didn't feel half bad.

Laying his bag on the ground beside the piano Ianto took a seat on the green velvet of the piano stool and opened the dark wood to reveal the contrasting keys. Hesitantly, he touched one. The piano let out a deep rumble.

"Very good, very good." Jack joked, setting an ease in the room. "So how much do you know?"

"Extremely little, Sir."

Jack felt the reaction again- a tingle in his boxer's when Ianto said 'sir'. He realised, however, that Ianto was not going to call him Jack. He humoured the thought that it could be because Ianto had heard no other pupils call him Jack, or that it was simply too personal for Ianto quite yet. Although, secretly, he liked to believe Ianto knew the effect of the honorary and used it to flirt.. but Jack couldn't be sure.

"Well then, Jones. We've got to do something about that." Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to Ianto. "Let's go over the basics. Which key is which note?"

Ianto pointed, "This is a C, and it goes all the way to G, then A and B and back to C." he smiled when Jack nodded, "The black are sharps and flats."

"Good." Jack grinned and waggled his eyebrows with childish mischief. "Here is the real test: can you play The Saints Come Marching In?"

Ianto's lips wanted to quirk in humour at the song choice but his head was confused; Jack seemed to think he should know this. "Um.. no, sir."

"Oh!" Jack's eyesbrows shot to his hairline, "I'll actually have to teach something then!"

Ianto's lips did quirk this time and Jack reached for his own bag pulling out a ring binder and flicking though it, "Here we go." He spoke with soft triumph, "Oh When the Saints Go Marching In. Easiest piece in the word, oh wait… can you read music?"

Ianto shook his head. Jack nodded, "Okay then, that's fine." Immediately he began to scribble the letters above the music notes and, as soon as he'd begun, he was done. "Try playing that- I'll be back in a minute. I've got a book that I'll give you- got the music notes and that in it." Jack grinned, "Now you've got homework!"

Jack spun out the room and Ianto, terrified of how he might sound, reached very slowly towards the keys.

When Jack returned Ianto was smiling. The song was basic. He knew it already- photographic memory. Fucking brilliant.

"I'm ready, Sir."

"Then, Ianto, bewilder me with your talent." Jack slumped into his chair, completely relaxed and watched Ianto's tentative fingers reach for the keys once more.


End file.
